Reversed Roles
by EmmieSage
Summary: During Thronecoming Raven accidentally gets poisoned by Apple's poisoned apple. Now there's only one way to wake her up but it means that Apple will have to give up her happily ever after and will everyone else agree with it? This was originally posted on Wattpad but I have done some massive editing. My Wattpad username is Tecnalogica.
1. One Poisoned Apple

Raven was standing on the edge of a crumbling cliff, the old women held the poisoned apple out at her repeatedly saying "eat it" and "take a bite". The earth around the cliff was starting to crumble and falling into the abyss below, causing the cliff to threaten to give way where Raven would surely fall to her death. Even the wind was blowing hard and seemed to be pushing and pushing Raven closer to the edge.

"I need to find the page." She muttered to herself. "But where is it?" She could feel herself becoming more panicked. Her breathing rasped and her heartbeat increased and became so fast that she could hear it in her head. As the cliff gave a groaning, creaking noise and gave way Raven stumbled forward to avoid the petrifying fall but instead she fell on her face. The old woman turned her over and forcefully stuffing the apple in Raven's mouth. The apple oozed out a sticky, black poison as its skin was pierced. The old woman started laughing hysterically before vanishing in a cloud of smoke, taking the page with her and leaving Raven lying on the ground. Her eyes closed and she expelled a final breath. There she lay, stuck between life and death.

Blondie, Cedar, Briar, Cupid, Maddie and Ashlynn had all made it out of their storybooks with old, crumpled pages in their hands. Looking around, they soon found that they were missing two friends.  
"Wait a spell...Where's Apple and Raven?" Goldie worriedly inquired to her friends. All of them looked around and shook their heads.  
"Only Briar and Apple's story is left right?" Ashlynn looked for confirmation. Everyone seemed to agree. "Well, what are we waiting for? I need to go get Apple. She's my best friend." Briar started moving towards one of the books that Apple could have been in.  
"Briar stop! You don't even know if Apple is in there and how will you get out? You're not thinking rationally!" Cupid grabbed Briar's arm to stop her from running off. "I don't care Cupid! Briar's my friend and I need to help her." With that Briar shoved Cupid off her arm, pushing her to the ground. Cupid felt confused and almost hurt from this outburst of unexpected violence but Briar didn't stop to look back. She rushed towards the giant storybook and forced it's huge pages open. A blinding light seeped out of the pages and caused Briar to cover her eyes. She still persisted and pushed her way through the light. The pages bounced closed behind her. There was an awkward, nerve-racking pause between the four students as they waited. Almost 10 minutes later Briar materialised in the room with Apple in her arms. "What happened in there?" Cupid asked.  
"I was in Briar's story when I pricked my finger. Thankfully Briar was spelltacular and got me out in time."  
"So if you were in Briar's story that means Raven is in your story Apple. And she hasn't come out yet!" Maddie exclaimed as she rushed for the book Raven had entered. She furiously ripped open the pages. The others followed in suit, closely behind.

"RAVEN!" Maddie screamed. The others ran to catch up with her. When they did they found Maddie holding the life-less Raven in her arms.  
"What happened to her?" Cupid asked.  
"Well if this is my story then she must have been poisoned by the apple!" Apple realized.  
"Well what do we do?" Briar asked.  
"This is not just right." Blondie exclaimed.  
"We need to get Raven out of here." Maddie said confidently. "Apple woke up when she got out of the book so Raven should too, right?"  
Cupid and Blondie ran to help Maddie pick up Raven. They clumsily carried her down the grassy hill a towards the glowing light that they had entered from.

"Oh why hasn't she woken up yet?" Apple asked impatiently. She stared expectedly down at the unconscious Raven. There was no way that anything that happened in the storybooks could be permanent, could it? They had laid Raven down on the hard, cold floor.  
"Well now that I think about, Apple actually woke up before she left the book. I had to beat this thorn first though." Briar remembered.  
"So maybe we were supposed to do something in there?" Ashlynn said.  
"What about the page in Raven's storybook? Does she have it on her?" Cedar exclaimed. Maddie quickly checked in Raven's pockets, anywhere that she could have possibly put the page. Finding nothing, she looked up at the others and shook her head.  
"It must still be in the story. Maybe that's why she isn't waking up." Briar concluded. "Well then we'll just have to go back in there and get it for her." Maddie exclaimed as she ran towards the pages of the book that they had just left. She went to separate the pages  
"Umm guys I think we have a problem." Maddie called out to the others.  
"What is it Maddie?" Cedar ran up to her to find out what was wrong.  
"It's the book I can't get it open." Maddie huffed as she tried pulling the pages apart, using all the strength that she could muster.  
"Here let me try." Apple said as Maddie stepped aside, but try as she might the book stayed closed.  
"What are we going to do?" Wailed Ashlynn. The ground started shaking and a loud grinding sound filled the room as suddenly all the books started sinking into the floor. As the room shook even more violently, they found themselves back in the Hall of Heritage. Cedar was kneeling down next to Raven, holding her limp hand. While everyone else was distracted with the change of scenery, Cedar had noticed something. She quickly put her head down to Raven's chest and mouth. "Guys we have to get Raven to the infirmary. She's not breathing and I can't hear a heartbeat." Cedar cried, sounding alarmed and urgent.

"What's happened to her?" Cerise asked, concerned, as she looked down at Raven's sleeping body. She lay rock still on the crisp and starched infirmity sheets. Cerise had rushed to the infirmary. Raven had been the only real friend that she could truly trust, and for that she felt slightly indebted to her. Cerise, Hunter, Dexter, Poppy and many other students had also come down to see Raven. They also listened closely as Cedar explained the situation.  
"We were looking for the real storybook of legends and it pointed us in the direction of the story book of legends in heritage hall. We each had to go into a story to retrieve a page and Raven was in Apple's story. By the time we found her it was too late. We think she was poisoned by the apple." Cedar explained. As Dexter looked down at Raven, Apple noticed a sad, longing look in his eyes. She was about to say something when she was stopped by the intercom.  
"Could Apple White please report to Headmaster Grimm's office." The voice from the intercom boomed.  
"Oh. I bet the Headmaster knows how to help Raven." Apple tried to sound cheerful and put on a fake smile for the sake of her friends, but on the inside she was dreading that any news Headmaster Grimm had in relation to their story would only be bad.

Apple took a deep breath as she knocked on the Headmasters door. There had to be a way to make Raven better and she hoped that she would be able to find it. Apple knew she would do anything in her power to save her friend...and her story. If Raven didn't get better then she wouldn't be able to poison Apple and Apple didn't want to think of that possibility. Who knew what would happen to her if that were to happen. What would her future look like? Would she have one at all?  
"Come in," the voice on the other side of the door said.  
"You wanted to see me Headmaster." Apple smiled sweetly. Trying to convince herself more than the headmaster that she was doing alright.  
"Yes Apple. It's about your roommate, Raven. I'm sure you've come to realized that without Raven your story can't continue. However Raven will only wake up if your story has begun. It's the only thing powerful enough to wake her up except for true love's kiss." Headmaster Grimm explained. He took down a small book from his bookshelf on the wall. Inside it was a sparkling, golden key with a pink gem on the top of it on one side and a purple gem on the other side. He picked up the key and inserted it in a trapdoor, hidden under a royal red carpet. Inside were all the stories for all the students who attended Ever After High. He rummaged around until he found a small book. One side was white and gold with a red apple on it and the other was black and silver with a dark purple raven feather on it. Where the pages should have been on the side was a small key hole. Apple knew what these were. They were the entrances to all of their stories. She knew that in order to begin her story they would have to unlock the book with their Fairytale key.  
"So if I unlock our story she'll wake up and then she would have to poison me, right?"  
"Well it's not quite as simple as that. For starters you would have to actually find the key. But as a tradition and in order to appease the few Rebel's who felt that all of this was unfair, it's the Rebel that would unlock the book." Headmaster Grimm sighed.  
"So you mean we can't unlock the book unless Raven were to wake up?"  
"No, we can still unlock it, but if you do you will become the Rebel of the story." Apple gasped and stepped back in shock. She couldn't be the Rebel. After years of being good and trying to maintain her image. What would her mother say?  
"So I'd become the Evil Queen and Raven would be the Royal? She would be rescued by the prince and I would be locked up?" Apple was on the verge of tears.  
"Yes. Or you could abandon your story, Raven would stay asleep and you could find your own destiny." On hearing this Apple stopped. She could still have a life. Sure, it wasn't the one that she had been promised or the one she had been expecting her entire life. Raven could sleep. Apple felt ashamed that she had even thought of that as an option even for a second. Raven was her friend as well as her roommate.  
"I have to think about this." Apple ran out of the office and into her room, where she locked the door behind her. She didn't know if she wanted her friends to know about this, but she did know that she was going to have to make a decision and either way, it was going to impact someone's future detrimentally.


	2. No Place to Hide

The morning sun spilled into Apple's room. Her little woodland friends and birds sat on her window ledge, but Apple didn't feel like singing today. Apple got out of bed, put on her royal red dressing gown. She went over to the windowsill, rested her elbows on it and placed her cheeks in the palms of her hands. She let out a long sigh.  
"I'm sorry," she apologized as she stroked a bluebirds head. "I've just got too much on my mind." She got changed, with the animals help and she made her way down to the Castleteria. She didn't really want to face everyone as she knew that they would want to know exactly what happened in the principal's office. She could always lie but that kinda went against her entire character.  
"Hey Apple, over here." Ashlynn called her over to a table where she, Cupid, Briar, Blondie, Cedar and Cerise were sitting. Briar voice startled Apple as she had been lost in thought and hadn't even realised that she had reached the Castleteria so quickly. She nervously make her way towards her friends, not even giving herself time to compose herself. She just wanted the inevitable encounter and questions to be over with.  
"Where's Maddie?" Apple asked Ashlynn. She had noticed that the craziest of her friends was absent.  
"We tried to get her to come but," Ashlynn started but was interrupted by Cedar.  
"She wouldn't leave Raven's side."  
"Oh, she wouldn't?" Apple asked cautiously as she slid into the empty seat next to Ashlynn. It troubled her conscientious to hear how desperate and worried Raven's best friend was, knowing that she could stop it.  
"Yeah, something about having to protect her. Then a lot in Riddleish." Cerise explained.  
"So what happened to you yesterday? Who went to the Headmasters office and then we didn't see you for the rest of the day. You missed the Royal debate and things were just not right without you." Blondie said.  
"Yeah! Does the Headmaster know how to save Raven?" Ashlynn asked eagerly. All the friends felt quite anxious for an answer and wanted any solution to solve Raven's condition.  
"Well..," Apple said nervously. "Um he said that um there was nothing we could do and I just um ran to my room because I was so sad. That's why you didn't see me for the rest of the day. Yeah." She lied. Her voice trembled and a few beads of sweat formed on her forehead as she tried desperately to convince the girls of her lie. It wasn't very convincing. Her friends look uneasily unconvinced at each other before turning back to Apple. There was a long, very awkward pause between the school students. Cerise was the first to break the silence.  
"Apple, I really don't mean to be rude, but that was really unconvincing." Cerise questioned Apple suspiciously and it was clear that Cerise didn't really care about not being rude to Apple. She had never exactly been Apple's biggest fan. Apple had always been so selfish in the past that it was no jump for Cerise to think that she was doing so again. "What's really happening Apple? Do you know how to help Raven?!" Cerise oblivious to how angry she had been getting. She brought her hand down on the table so hard that the food and trays actually jumped into the air and came down with a large clatter. This made Apple and several of the other girls to jump themselves. Apple became even more anxious and started to look wildly around the room, trying to find any means of escape. There was nothing. She had to try really hard to stop the tears forming in her eyes from falling and cascading down her rosy cheeks.  
"Apple?" Briar asked, confused. She couldn't believe that her best friend would lie to her after everything they had been through and when so much was wrong and at stake.  
"It's just that, oh, I don't know what to do." Apple wailed as she let the tears roll like big, shiny pearls down her face.  
"Apple!" Cupid rushed over to comfort her friend. Even if Apple had lied she couldn't just ignore a friend in pain.  
"What do you mean you don't know what to do?" Blondie asked as she got out her mirror pad, ready to record for her mirror cast. If something was able to make composed, perfect Apple cry, it must be absolutely newsworthy. Plus all the students at Ever After were all wrapped up in what happened to Raven that they would eat up any news on the matter. Apple didn't notice so she told them what had happened at the Headmaster's office.  
"So now I don't know whether to save Raven but doom myself or let Raven sleep forever and I choose my own destiny." Apple concluded. As she said this the whole school stopped, completely shocked and looked at Apple. Blondie's newscast had been running live. Apple took one look at the numerous students staring at her and looked back at her friends who were looking at her with the same confused look. She put her face in her hands and ran out of the Castleteria, trying to avoid everyone's judgmental stares.

* * *

"Apple, we need to talk." Briar shouted to Apple through her closed door. Apple had spent the last couple of hours in her room, deciding what she was going to do, while lying on her bed and going through a box of tissues. She really needed some advice from her best friend ever after and she knew that Briar wasn't going to judge her so she let her in.  
"I just don't know what to do. If I unlock our book and begin our story I'll be a rebel but the royal thing to do here is to unlock it for my friend. If I don't do that I'll be a rebel. I just can't win!" Apple sobbed. She felt no restraint in telling Briar how she felt about the entire situation. Briar stood up and patted Apple on the back. She might have had a brief fall out with Apple but she was still her best friend forever after and she couldn't imagine how it would feel to be in the same situation. It was a really hard decision, though she knew what the proper Royal decision would be.  
"I know that this has to be a tough choice for you. Try to make the right decision though because someone's life is at stake." "I know. I can't believe myself. I'm so selfish!" Apple started to sob even harder. She gripped her soft pillow and buried her face. She felt so ashamed to be having a break down in front of someone, even if it was just Briar. "Hey, Apple. It'll all end up okay in the end. I'm sure everything will work itself out. And you've got heaps of friends that will support you." "I'm just so scared Briar. I've never had to make such a big choice before. I mean this could affect this entire life. Hell, it's not like I've ever had to make a big decision in my life, ever!" Apple looked back up at Briar. Her eyes were glassy and clearly trying hard to hold back tears. "That's not really your fault though Apple." "That still doesn't change the fact that I've had no experience." Apple's head flopped back down in her pillow. Briar could clearly see that Apple needed to be left alone so that she could mull things over. "I'll let you rest. See you at dinner tonight." Briar got up from the bed and passed through the room towards the polished wood door. Putting one hand on it's cold brass handle she opened the door. It's hinges squeaked. Briar looked back over her shoulder to her friend. "And don't worry too much Apple."

* * *

"Are you telling me that she's only worried about her destiny and reputation? What about Raven? Her life depends on Apple's choice." Cerise yelled at Briar. They were sitting at a Castleteria table with Maddie, Ashlynn and Cedar for dinner. Apple hadn't turned up yet. After much poking and prodding from her curious friends, Briar told her friends of what Apple had said in her room. Some of the girls were less than pleased about her answer and felt that Apple should take a little more action.  
"I have to agree with Cerise on this one." Cedar agreed.  
"When dragons fly into the sky, will the flower grow up high?" Maddie blurted out in the language that sounded nonsensical to her friends. She made some grand hand movements as she tried to convey her message.  
"Um does anyone here speak riddle-ish?" Cupid asked in a pathetically hopeful tone. Everyone shook their heads.  
"Come on guys, cut Apple some slack! You have no idea what she's going through and imagine if this happened to you and none of your friends backed you up?." Briar defended her friend. "We may not entirely agree with Apple's method of dealing with this but judging her just feels wrong." A few of the girls nodded as Briar made her little speech and made sheepish, guilty expressions. Others just stared blankly at Briar. Maddie was clearly not impressed or convinced. Just then Apple walked into the Castleteria. She lacked her usual confidence and was clearly trying to avoid everyone, which was hard as she had caught everyone's attention. She quietly slid into a bench next to Ashlynn. Her eyes were glassy and appeared to be absent from the room. It wasn't until Ashlynn addressed her did she come back to reality.  
"Apple, how are you feeling?" Ashlynn greeted Apple.  
"Um, a little better. I still haven't made up my mind." Apple sighed. "Where's Blondie?"  
"She's doing a mirror cast about Raven and your decision." Briar explained.  
"Oh, so the whole school knows?" Apple asked hesitantly. Briar nodded. Hunter approached their table.  
"Hey Ashlynn." He said as he kissed her on the check. "Just wanted to make sure you were alright, you know with recent events."  
"I'm sure Hunter, you don't have to worry so much." Ashlynn reassured him.  
"Aww, but I like to worry. It means I care about you." Hunter teased. Dexter came up behind him.  
"Hey girls, we're going to visit Raven if you want to join us." I told them.  
"I'm in. Raven needs protecting anyway." Maddie stood up.  
"Again with the protecting! What does she need protecting from anyway?" Briar asked.  
"Her!" Maddie pointed at Apple. "I'm watching you, so don't do anything funny." She threatened Apple.  
"Apple? But Apples not a threat." Cedar pointed out.  
"Oh you don't know what she's capable of. Cheese and crackers." Maddie attempted to calm herself down.  
"Anyway, we should get going." Dexter interrupted.  
"I think I'll come to. Might helped me make my mind up." Apple decided. Cerise, Briar and Cupid followed.

Raven was lying on a bed in the infirmary, her eyes were still closed. As soon as Maddie came in, she grasped Raven's hand so tightly it didn't look like she would ever let go. Dexter looked longing at Raven. So was so beautiful while asleep. Cupid sighed as she could see the longing in Dexter's eyes. It was Cerise who finally broke the silence.  
"What do you think it's like, being poisoned? I mean is she sleeping or can she hear us but not move?"  
"My mum told me that it was like being trapped in her worst nightmare." Apple answered.  
"What was your mums worst nightmare?" Dexter asked.  
"Not sure, she wouldn't tell me." Apple moved closer to Raven. "Oh Raven, what am I going to do?" She thought to herself. She reached out her hand to touch Raven's when Maddie hit Apple's hand away.  
"What was that for!?" Apple demanded as she rubbed her hand.  
"I told you, no funny business! You stay away for Raven." Maddie protectively stepped between Raven and Apple. "You're lucky I even let you come." Cerise put her hand on Maddie's shoulder.  
"It's okay Maddie, Apple won't hurt Raven. She's a friend, don't forget that." She reasoned with her.  
"Apple is no friend of mine." Maddie declared and turned her attention back to Raven. Dexter reached down to Maddie and whispered into her ear.  
"What's this all about Maddie? If something's troubling you, you can tell us. We're your friends."  
"Apple's troubling me. That's what!" Maddie yelled so that everyone could hear her. Tears had started flowing down her checks. "Someone's life is resting in her hands and she doesn't know what to do?! I just know she's going to make the wrong decision and Raven's going to pay the price!" With that Maddie stormed out of the room. Cupid looked at Apple.  
"Don't worry about what Maddie said. She's just worried about her friend. We all are." Cupid comforted Apple.  
"No, she's right." Apple sobbed. "I should have known the right decision when I first got the choice. I guess I'm just being selfish." Apple ran in tears to her dorm room.


	3. Torn Apart

Maddie was siting on the stairs with a rather determined look on her face when she felt a gentle hand touch her shoulder. She turned around to see Briar and Ashlynn standing behind her.

"Hey Maddie," Briar said as she sat down next to her. Maddie gave her a spiteful glare. She hadn't forgotten yesterday and she had a feeling that that was why Ashlynn and Briar were here. They didn't talk to her normally. "I want to talk to you about yesterday." Bingo. She was right.

"What about yesterday?" Maddie demanded, loosing her patience.

"Oh I don't know maybe how you yelled at Apple and said she was a threat!?" Briar who was also starting to loose her patience.

"Apple deserved what she got. She's nothing but trouble!" Maddie declared and turned her back on the two girls. Ashlynn looked back and forth at both of them. She wasn't one for confrontation and she certainly didn't want two of her friends fighting.

"Listen guys, there's no need to fight. Maybe if we just," She tried to reason with Maddie and Briar, to try and smooth things over but she just got cut off by Briar.

"Apple's trouble!? What about Raven? She brought the whole school to chaos when she didn't sign the storybook!" Briar yelled. She couldn't believe it. No one in the entire school had made as much trouble as Raven. Everyone knew it but here Maddie was denying it, as if it had never happened.

"That might have happened but it's in the past and maybe" Ashlynn tried again but was swamped by Maddie's growing anger.

"Yeah, the storybook that happened to be fake! If Raven hadn't signed the book, we never would have found out!" Maddie argued back. She had stood up at this point with her hands clenched, towering over Briar. Ashlynn had never seen her so angry and actually feared that she was going to pounce on Briar.

"If you hadn't gone looking for the book then Raven wouldn't had gotten poisoned and we wouldn't be in this position in the first place! We all would have just done as we were told."

"So your saying that it would've been better? You sounded like you really didn't want that to happen when we were back in the dressing room. Your situation is exactly the same as Raven's yet you call her out on it!" Maddie knew that she had struck a nerve and that Briar had no way of retaliating based on her current expression. Briar's face had contorted into a scowl and both girls looked like they were about to spit fire.

"Briar!" Ashlynn's scream made both girls stop and look at her. "I think we should get going." She warningly suggested. Briar sighed and joined her friend as they left the room.

* * *

"Can you believe it?!" Briar paced around Apple's dorm room. "They just don't understand that this effects you too Apple." After talking to Maddie, Briar and Ashlynn had made their way to Apple's room with the intent of comforting her or giving her advice but Briar had just ended up going on a long rant. Apple and Ashlynn had no real choice but to listen along.

"I know, but my life isn't at stake. What if they're right?" Apple sighed. Briar's rant wasn't exactly helping her current stress or state of mind.

"Well I can understand their point of view, but they need to let Apple decide for herself." Ashlynn argued. Like always she tried to ease up the situation by taking the middle road between the two arguments. After her comment there was an awkwardly long pause of silence. Apple buried her head back in her bed but no more sobs came. Instead her thoughts were whirling.

"They actually came up to you and said that?" Cedar exclaimed.

"Yep, they were rude about it too." Maddie said. She was currently very agitated. After Briar and Ashlynn had left she had quickly found her friends and didn't hold back in recounting the whole event.

"I don't think that they're taking this seriously. I mean Raven could die!" Cerise was obviously just as furious as Maddie, if not more so. She had never really liked the Royals and this was just the last of a long line of reasons why Cerise was growing more and more unpleasant towards them.

"Apple's just being selfish. She won't give up her happily ever after for Raven. She's just trouble." Maddie stated decidedly. No one else said anything. Perhaps because Maddie's tone sounded so decided that they knew there was nothing they could say to change or add to her mind.

"Where's Dexter?" Cupid asked, breaking the ice. She always noticed when Dexter wasn't there.

"He's with Raven." Cerise replied. No one was really surprised. It was kinda obvious how he felt about her.

"Oh," Cupid sighed. She knew that she should be happy for them, but she couldn't help but feel jealous of Raven and the attention she was receiving from Dexter. Even though every bit of her logic was screaming against the idea, her body seemed to have a mind of its own as she somehow found herself outside the infirmary. Cupid silently entered the infirmary. She could see Dexter next to Raven's bed, holding her stone cold hand.

"Hey, Dex," she greeted him. Dexter jumped and turned around.

"Oh hey Cupid, I um didn't see you there." He said awkwardly.

"How long have you been in here?" Cupid asked.

"Well, um not that long."

"You're really worried aren't you." Cupid could clearly see a strong longing in his eyes, it was something that she just couldn't ignore.

"Yeah, well maybe a little." Dexter answered. Cupid shot him an unimpressed, knowing look as if she knew better. "Oh fine! Maybe a lot. I just don't want her to go without knowing, you know, how I feel about her."

"I understand." And the truth was that she truly did. She had first hand experience of people who regretted not expressing their feelings. She had decided a long time ago that no one should have to go through the pain that she had seen happen to others because of this problem. Right now Cupid definitely had the feeling that she had interrupted some moment and perhaps Dexter felt it to because he suggested

"Why don't we head back to the Castleteria. I haven't had any dinner yet."

"Yeah, sure." Cupid agreed and they left the infirmary.

Cupid and Dexter were on one of the corridors just outside the Castleteria when they heard a number of voices yelling from inside it.

"What do you thinks going on?" Cupid asked Dexter as they approached the sound.

"Not sure, but I hope it's nothing bad." Dexter hoped, but they turned the corner to find he was wrong. On one side stood Maddie, Cedar, Cerise and Poppy. On the other side Apple, Briar, Ashlynn, Blondie and Holly stood.

"Apple needs time to make up her own mind! Her destiny depends on this too you know!" Briar yelled.

"That's all that's at stake for Apple. Raven's life is at stake!" Cerise growled back.

"You can't force Apple to do something that she doesn't think is just right!" Blondie said.

"Now Apple knows how Raven felt when this was her destiny. Not so willing once you have to are you Apple." Argued Poppy.

"I know this is a delicate situation but we really don't have to" Ashlynn whispered but everyone ignored her.

"When the King flies, you will all sigh!" Maddie warned.

"See Maddie doesn't know what she's saying! She's well... mad!" Holly shrieked.

"EVERYBODY QUIET!" Dexter screamed on the top of his lungs to be heard over the noise. It was clear that h wasn't happy with anyone in the situation. "Is it really worth fighting over this? It isn't helping Raven or Apple."

"No it isn't" Apple agreed, as if she had been trying to convince the others of this all along.

"I'm going to dinner. Anyone else joining me?" Cedar asked the rebels. They followed her to the Castleteria.

"Ooh, you handled that sooooo well Dex." Cupid squealed as the Royals walked away. She was very impressed with his skills to control the situation. It was a side that she had never really seen as he was often awkward and shy.

"I can't believe they were fighting over it." Dexter said.

"Hey don't worry about it. It'll figure it's self out. Why don't we get some dinner." Cupid suggested.

"Yeah, okay." Dexter followed her. He wasn't feeling so positive to the situation as the Royals and Rebels were divided.


	4. The Answer

Apple sat in front of her vanity, staring out at the old oak just in front of her window. The sun was setting, sending a beautiful golden ray through her window and the leaves from the oak obscured the light so it coated her room in patches. Briar was sitting on Raven's bed catching up on some homework. Since Raven was staying in the infirmary for obvious reasons, Briar had moved in to keep Apple company. Apple's tremendous decision had been weighing on her for the last week. Her grades had, for the first time in her life, dropped from her usual A to a B. She hadn't been eating much and her lack of sleep was visible on her face, definitely not how a princess should look. The most overwhelming pressure was the guilt. It endlessly pulled at her mind and she knew that if she made the wrong choice, it would never leave her.

"I'm going to do it." Apple told her best friend forever after, finally turning away from the window. Her face had taken on a serious expression. It was clear that there was no way she was joking.

"Do what?" Briar asked, not fully paying attention as she scribbled down another sentence for her royal history essay.

"Start Raven's and my story. I have to." Apple sighed out the last part of her explanation. What other choice did she really have. If she didn't wouldn't that be going against everything that a princess should be? The morals that she had been raised with. Her statement had definitely gotten Briar's attention.

"Woah! Are you serious. I mean you'll have to be the Evil Queen." Worry laced Briar's voice as she questioned Apple's revelation.

"Yes I'm sure. It's the right thing to do." Apple sadly looked bak out the window, as if turning herself away from Raven would mean that she didn't have to face the consequences. "Raven would do it for me, for any of us. She proved that at Thronecoming."

"But she's got the 'evil blood'. You don't. What would your mum say if she heard this?" Briar questioned Apple. She had gotten up from the bed and walked over to Apple. Apple hesitated. She had been thinking about her Mum's reaction a lot lately. She didn't want to end up being a disappointment.

"She would tell me to follow my heart. I mean our stories still going to continue. I'm not rebelling, which is what you seem to be encouraging me to do." Apple stood up and faced Briar, an accusing look on her face. No matter the circumstance, a princess wasn't meant to back down just because something got hard. It had been clear that Briar was no longer sticking to that rule as she didn't want to sign the Storybook and Apple respected that, even if she didn't believe it was right. It was another problem, however, for Briar to try and force that mentality on her. "Don't you care about Raven? She was ready to give up her hope of a Happily Ever After for us, all of us!" Apple could feel all her pent up emotions pouring out on this assault towards Briar. She didn't really mean it, but she just couldn't help herself. She was so scared, confused and pressured that it actually felt good to let it all out. That feeling faded a little as she saw the expression on Briar's face, but she tried to brush it off. "Now if you don't mind, I'm going to breakfast." she huffed as she left the room.

* * *

Maddie sighed in relief with the other Rebels. Apple had just declared that she was going to start their story. When she asked who wanted to help her find their key Maddie was one of the first to volunteer. Apple had quickly left to talk to the Headmaster and the second that she was gone, an excited buzz filled the table.

"I can't believe it! We're going to see Raven real soon." Maddie cheered happily and squeezed Cedar in a hug of pure excitement.

"I'm surprised." Cerise admitted. "I always saw Apple as stuck up and selfish. I wonder what changed? I'm impressed."

"I can't tell a lie and well I was pretty scared that Apple would let Raven die." said Cedar.

"This is going to change everything though, isn't it" Poppy was the first person to say anything remotely negative since the news.

"I don't care what happens!" Maddie shrieked. It was obvious that nothing was going to get on her bad side for the entire day.

"Besides, we can handle anything that happens." Cerise tried to encourage her friend. Poppy only nodded a silent agreement. Maddie suddenly stood up from her seat a little too quickly and her untouched food went everywhere. She was buzzing with too much excitement to care though/

"Oh, I'm just so hexited! I'm going to go and tell Raven right now!" Maddie sped off before anyone could tell her that there was no point talking to someone who was asleep.

Dexter sat by Raven, not letting himself take his eyes off her for even a second. She looked so beautiful and delicate. Her purple and black streaked hair seemed to be flowing, her pale skin made her look like a delicate china doll. His heart ached for the fact that he could do nothing help or save her now. Dexter was off in his own world of happy memories with Raven until he was interrupted by Maddie.

* * *

Dexter sat by Raven, not letting himself take his eyes off her for even a second. She looked so beautiful and delicate. Her purple and black streaked hair seemed to be flowing, her pale skin made her look like a delicate china doll. His heart ached for the fact that he could do nothing help or save her now. Dexter was off in his own world of happy memories with Raven until he was interrupted by Maddie.

"Raven! Raven! You won't guess what's just happened!" Maddie shouted as she came flying into the room. She swooped past Dexter, to the other side of the bed and took her other hand.

"Hey Maddie. What's going on?" Dexter asked, slightly started but cautiously optimistic with Maddie's almost over the top smile.

"Only the best thing ever after!" Maddie cheered. She clasped Raven's cold hand higher in anticipation.

"What is it?" Dexter asked eagerly, trying to stop himself from being too hopeful and failing miserably.

"Apple's decided to start her and Raven's story!" Maddie explained with a light, elated tone in her voice. Dexter sighed in relief as a smile spread across his face, glad that it really was good news. He allowed himself to steadily become excited too as he realised that Raven was going to be okay and she would get her happily ever after as well. It was all good thoughts until…

'Oh no!' Dexter thought as he remembered something, something important. 'If Raven takes Apple's place she'll have to marry my brother?'

The shock on Dexter's face was brief as he covered it quickly up with a smile, but Maddie noticed. Dexter made a quick excuse and left. He needed to think.

* * *

"Are you certain of this Apple?" Headmaster Grimm asked. He had to admit that he was surprise to how easily she had come around.

"Yes! Raven would do it for me and this will let our stories continue." Apple replied confidently, though with a hint of sadness and defeat in her voice. "Can we do it now?"

"First you must get both of your storybook's keys. The keys are given to the parents of those in the story, one to the Royal's parents and one to the Rebel's. Her mother Snow White has your so that won't be a problem, but if you want to start your story now you will need both keys." Explained Headmaster Grimm.

"So you're saying that The Evil Queen will have the key?" Apple slowly not looking forward at the prospect of meeting the most evil person to have ever come from Ever After High.

"Yes, but she is locked inside a mirror prison." She argued, slightly hoping that she could use this fact as an excuse. "

In order to get the key you must either persuade her to give it to you or enter the mirror and try to find it."

"There's no way she'll let me have the key if she finds out that Raven will be the next Snow White so it looks like I'll have to find it myself!"

"You'd better go prepare." Headmaster Grimm dismissed Apple.

* * *

"Are you sure about this Apple. I mean The Evil Queen is really powerful and dangerous." Briar pointed out, but Apple was determined. She was so shocked when Apple told her what she had to do and was now furiously trying to change her friend's mind, for fear of her hurting herself.

"Briar, I have to do it for Raven. And now for myself, to prove that I'm a good friend and princess. Besides The Evil Queen's in mirror prison, so her powers would be restrained."

"That still leaves dangerous!"

"How can she be dangerous if she doesn't have magic?"

"Well she's cunning and smart and deceitful." Briar paced around the room and ticked off her fingers while she went down the list. "No one would blame you if you backed out."

"Briar relax, I'll be fine. Beside all of your points mean exactly the same thing."

"How can you be so fine with this? You're basically walking straight into the dragon's den."

"Trust me, I'm more scared then. I think, but if my mother backed down at every little obstacle or anything that scared her, she wouldn't have achieved her happy ending."  
Briar sighed and walked over to where Apple was sitting in a royal-red armchair in a corner of the room.

"I know that you want to live up to your mother's legacy but this dangerous. Have you really thought this through?"

"Yes, I have. I'll be leaving first thing tomorrow morning." Apple replied curtly, affectively ending the conversation. Briar fully understood that there was nothing she could do. This was something that Apple had to face on her own.


	5. The Evil Queen

The wind blew through Apple's blonde hair and she clung to the rock for her life. The wind threatened to blow her off and large waves crashed below, sending sea foam and water in a multitude of directions and soaking Apple through and through. She had finally made it to the castle, but she still had to get castle was surrounded with a large moat, bordered with boulders. The stone bridge had crumbled part of the way, so they only way to get inside was to climb the huge boulders. It took a while, but she eventually reached the top, unharmed. There she had a good glimpse of the old, blackened castle. Black vines with thorns grew all over the castle and it's grey, crumbly stone was scarred with deep cracks in several places.

'This is where Raven lives?' Apple thought out loud to herself as she hauled herself over the top of the boulder and, to her dismay, onto the moist, black soil that clung to her clothes and hair. Quickly she brushed herself off as well as she could, though there was no way that she could get all of it. The path up to the castle was covered with dangerous-looking sharp rocks and all sorts of debris. Her walk to the front door seemed to take forever and Apple found her aware of the unforgiving silence that filled the air. The only sound that broke it was the distant sound of waves crashing over the boulders and the sharp squarks from a couple of of crows that circled the castle. Apple pulled her thin cardigan tighter across her arms and mentally kicked herself for not bringing anything warmer. What she wouldn't do for a nice warm coat. Apple continued her hike and when she finally reached her destination, it was made apparent just how much the castle was in disrepair. Many of the windows on the lower floor had been broken and some were completely missing. But worst of all there were twisted black thorns gripping the two front doors together, effectively closing off the entrance. Apple ran to the door and tried to pull the thorn from the door but they were too thick. Before giving up hope, Apple spied a palm-sized rock with a sharp rigid point. Carefully she fitted the rock in her hand and in one sift movement, she brought the sharp edge down on the thorn. With a soft crunch Apple saw the thorn started to crack. With growing hope she brought the rock down on bramble after bramble. It was hard work but the door were soon cleared. Apple brushed a stray hair, coated in sweat away from her forehead when she felt something warm on her palm. It was a single drop of royal-red blood. Apple watched as one drop turned into two, then three. Quickly, she puller out her first-aid kit and bandaged the wound. This place was already having an effect on her. She wanted to leave it as quickly as she possibly could.

As she opened the door it gave out a long groan. Inside the place looked very unkept, which made sense considering that no one actually lived here until Raven came home for summer break. The wallpaper was flaking away and cobwebs lined every nook. The ceiling were high up and the entire castle being made out of stone resulted in the deprivation of nearly ever speck of warmth. Whilst walking down one of the long dim hallways, Apple stumbled upon the only room that wasn't dirty or broken. She immediately concluded that this had to be Raven's room.

A black bed was against one side of the room. It had stiff black and purple bed sheets. On the opposite wall hang a dark purple mirror and a short dark-wood desk without a single piece of paper or stationary on it, instead there was a thick layer of dust. In one of the bottom draw of the desk Apple food the only personal belonging so far in the room. It was a dusty photo frame with a photo of Maddie and Raven when they were younger, maybe 9 or 10 years old. Apple never realised that Raven and Maddie went so far back. It did explain why Maddie was so protective of Raven, especially in the last few days. She put the chipped photo frame back in its draw and continued on in the room. Lastly, Apple went towards the rickety old wardrobe. The second that she opened the right door, she wished she hadn't because it immediately fell off it's hinges and crashed to the ground, causing Apple to leap back in surprise and scream. The loud sound echoed through the empty castle for a few seconds before returning to it's still quiet. Getting over her shock, Apple looked inside the wardrobe only to find that it was completely empty, except for a single coat hanger lying on the floor.

'Huh.' Apple thought. 'Even though it's the only well kept room in the house, it's so empty that Raven couldn't stay here all of break.' Apple shook her head and ignored the thought. She had to get back to work and find that mirror.

Apple left Raven's room and continued searching down the hall. Bats flew in the rafters of some hallway. Apple screamed and covered her head with her arms to get through. She was thoroughly shaken and trod through the castle a lot more carefully afterwards. She winced every time one of their howls echoed through the hallow halls of the castle. After wandering tirelessly, she entered what looked like another bedroom. There were many key differences that defined that this bedroom was different to all the rest. There, in the middle of the back wall, was a deep red-coloured four poster queen-sized bed with red satin curtains. It would have looked quite remarkable and magnificent if it wasn't so dust and tattered. Holes were spotted her and there in the satin curtains and the golden-brown colour of the wood was dimmed by a thick layer of dust. It looked like the bed hadn't been disturbed in centuries. The entire room matched the bed, in grand and magnificent style, but tarnished, worn with age and coated liberally in dust. All the furniture looked as if it had come from a different century. But none of that mattered as Apple's eyes locked on another object, standing of to the side, near a corner. Apple hadn't even noticed it was there when she had first entered the room but there it stood. Tentatively, she crept over to it and reach out her hand to touch it. In one swift movement, she pulled the heavy white cloth that concealed the object off. The movement caused dust to fly into the air and Apple to cough profusely. But there in all it's glory stood exactly what Apple had been searching for. The Queen's magic mirror. As Apple approached the mirror with caution it started to swirl purple and black, as if aware of her presence. Apple stretched out her hand slowly and cautiously to touch mirror. There was a flash of bright light as Apple felt herself being pulled inside. She tried to resist but it was too late. She was stuck in the mirror with no way of getting out.

* * *

Back at Ever After High, Dexter slumped in his chair in the Castleteria, pushing around his lunch. He was so lost in thought that he didn't notice Cupid until she was forcefully shaking him.

"Dexter Charming!" She shouted at him. Dexter jumped at the sound of another person.

"Oh hey Cupid. What's up?" He asked awkwardly.

"Might ask you the same question." Cupid said back.

"What do you mean?" a confused Dexter asked.

"Don't play dumb with me. I've been watching you for the last couple of hours and I can tell something's up. You insist on being by yourself and you haven't eaten a thing."

"Fine! I can't hide anything from you." Dexter put his hands up in defeat and Cupid allowed herself a little giggle.

"So, what's going on?" Cupid asked again. Dexter sighed, knowing that he was going to have to tell Cupid the truth.

"You know how Apple has to start hers and Raven's story. Well I've just realised that if Raven's going to be the next Snow White, then she's going to end up marrying my brother." Dexter revealed glumly. He went back to moving his fries around on his plate, pretending not to notice Cupid's gasp of shock as she realised that he was right.

"Oh Dex, I had no idea! I never thought of that!" Cupid ran over to comfort Dexter, knowing how badly a broken heart feels. She tried her best to push that little devil side of her away as it was starting to celebrate Dexter heartache, because it meant he was now available.

Unable to stop her little devil she blurted out "Dexter, we need to take your mind off things. How about dinner, then we can properly talk things over."

"Why not." Dexter replied, not really listening and realising she meant it more as a date. Despite the circumstances, Cupid couldn't help but feel victorious as she gleefully left to go and pick out an outfit.

* * *

Apple stood all alone, it was too dark to see more then a metre in front of her, although she could make out a strange purple mist that came up to her knees. She stumbled blindly in the dark, hoping to find some way out, until she was interrupted by a loud, booming female voice.

"I see that the daughter of my nemesis has trespassed into my lair! Apple White, you seek the key to your story."

"Yes. That is um.. correct." Apple trembled, terrified of the mysterious voice. "How do you know?"

"You dare question me in my own home! Why do you think I should give it to you!?" The Evil Queen asked menacingly. Apple could hardly believe that this was Raven's mother. No resemblance whatsoever. They didn't even seem related. While Raven could loose her temper from time to time, she was usually so gentle and wouldn't do anything to hurt others.

"Please, if you don't give me the key your daughter will never wake up." Apple weakly argued as she tried to convince her. There was only silence for a little while. The Evil Queen seemed to contemplate this before making her decision.

"Fine." she agreed somewhat half-heartedly. "I'll give you one chance. You are to pass all three challenges I throw at you. If you succeed then the key is yours. If you fail even one task you'll be stuck here!" Apple hesitated before agreeing. She didn't like it, but there was no other option. The challenges couldn't be that hard, could they? As she waited for something to happen, Apple thought over the conversation she had had with The Evil Queen.

'If the Evil Queen changed her mind when she found out that Raven was in danger, then maybe she does care. Maybe there is some motherly love.' Apple thought to herself. Suddenly the darkness changed. The room was then dimly lit by some mysterious light source which revealed two dark green hedges, almost 4 meters or about 13 ft. It was the entrance to a maze. Without hesitation, Apple made her way into the maze. She wanted to get this over as quickly as possible.


	6. The Maze of Thorns

Apple took in every detail of the maze. The walls were made out do pitch black thorns, their ends glinting in the little light that was available. The purple fog from earlier was much thicker now. It covered the floor, making it impossible for Apple to see what she was treading on. It seemed to get colder the more Apple pressed into the maze. She tried to memorise the way she came, all the twists and turns, in case she needed to get back out again.

Right. Left. Left again. Middle of a fork. Right. Right. Right. Left. Left in a fork. Right.

Apple wasn't sure how long she had been walking, all sense of time seemed to have vanished as soon as she had entered. She sighed as she turned out of yet another dead end. She was about to turn around when a soft sound froze her in place. It was the sound of something breathing, mixed with a low growling. Apple's heart rate fastened and she tried with all her mite not to move a single muscle. Slowly, she turned her head. She was terrified of what she was going to find. And it was in fact nothing good.

A terrifying monster stood only a few meters away from the terrified princess. The thing was covered from head to toe in greyish armoured scales that were so shiny, they appeared impenetrable. Its two skinny arms ended in two pointy black claws that were almost half the size of the arms themselves, and just as thick. It had eight legs running along its long body, but instead of feet, the legs ended in the same jet-black claws that glinted in the dim light. Its long tail, which was covered in huge grey plates, swung back and forth threateningly. As it impacted into the ground, Apple could see rather large cracks appearing. She didn't want to even contemplate what would happen if it made contact with any part of her. And finally there was its grotesque face. Mounted onto of its head were two gnarled horns. Its mouth revealed needle-like teeth overtime it screeched while the mouth was framed by two long pincers on either side of the jaw. And then there was the eyes. Five of them. Two on the left, two on the right and one in the middle. Blaring yellow in colour, they stood out against the rest of the monster's grey body. And these eyes met with Apple's. She could feel just how intensely it was staring. almost as if it was looking through her physical self and was rather looking at her soul. Apple backed away from it very slowly, not wanting to state it into action, only to feel the tiny stings of wall behind her and the thorns gentle pressing into her skin. Desperate to get away from the beast and already high off adrenaline, Apple pushed so hard against them that they pierced her skin. Blood slowly trickled down her face, arms and legs. This appeared to set the creature off as suddenly it let out a macabre shriek and lunged towards Apple, it's mouth wide open showing-off its razor-sharp teeth. Apple jumped out of the way just in time as the beast smashed face first, reducing the thorn wall to nothing more than a small pile and comping off unscathed itself. Nothing could penetrate those tough armoured scales. As it recovered, Apple took the opportunity to run, trying to leave as much space as possible between her and the ugly beast. She turned corner after corner not caring where she going. The ground beneath her shook, indicating her her that the monster was back on the chase. She didn't dare to look back. Off she ran.

Left. Left. Right. Middle fork. Left. Left. Right.

Apple quickened her pace as it gained on her. It tried lunging for her again, but Apple was too quick so this on resulted on the beast falling to the ground.

Right. Right. Left. Left. Left. Right of a fork. Right. Right. Left.

Apple was beginning to loose hope. She couldn't keep running forever and that thing didn't show any sign of stopping. She could already feel her calves aching and her heat was pounding so hard that she feared it may burst from her chest. A stitch was already forming on her side. Sweat poured down Apple's face. It was getting hotter. A lot hotter. There was a red, fiery glow up ahead. Apple stopped just before she plunged head first into the blisteringly hot lava pool. Now she had a new problem. She had nowhere to run and the beast was only a few seconds from trapping her into this dead end. Apple immediately looked at her surroundings, trying to find anything that could aid in her escape. Strewn throughout the lava pool were multiple large rock columns, some of which were covered with tangled vines. As the beast gained on her, she had just a few moments to jump as far and fast as he could. She could feel to heat of the lava below her as she flew through the air. Everything seemed to move in slow motion. Apple hadn't had much time to think about what she was doing and she prayed that in those few moments of hysterical panic she had made the right decision. It wasn't until her right hand clasped around the thick green vine. Using the vertical rock-face and the vine that appeared to hold her weight, Apple pulled herself up onto the top of the rock column. The monster paused for a moment, pacing around the pool of lava, seemingly perplexed at this unexpected move. It soon got over this shock and leaned back onto it's hind legs, about to jump. Apple noticed this and was able to make it to a nearby column that wasn't too far away before it smashed on top of Apple's original column. That column was considerably larger than the one that Apple was currently standing on. The beast seemed to be dazed for a moment before turning his attention back on apple. His five eyes fixed on Apple as it prepared itself for another jump. Quicker this time, Apple hoped from one column to another with the beast only just a leap behind her. As the beast landed on one of the smaller columns, Apple heard a dull crack and saw the stone slightly split at the top. Apple knew that she couldn't keep this up forever. As she hopped from stone to stone, she could feel her legs ache. It was coming harder for her to find the strength to continue with each jump but the beast showed no signs that It was getting tired. Looking at the remaining stones, she noticed that the stones near the centre slowly became thinner and perhaps even more unstable in an almost spiral pattern. Thinking quickly, Apple headed in the direction on these stones. Being quite small and not weighing very much, the stones were able to hold her weight. It was different for the beast though. As the space onto of the columns became smaller, she could see it struggle to balance on its huge feet. And then finally she heard the sound that she had been hoping to hear. A crack, louder than the others. The monster had finally landed on a column that couldn't support its massive body. It gave out a shrill cry and Apple saw it stick out its short arms and attempt to get its claws dug into the nearby stone columns but it was no use. Down it fell. Apple didn't wait to see it reach the bottom. Instead she leaped from one stone to another until she was safely on the other side. The beast reached the bottom and the force pushed the lava upwards, scolding many of the surrounding columns.

Apple instantly felt very fortunate that she had decided to move. Apple stood panting, not believing what she had just witnessed. She brushed her hair out of her eyes to find it mattered together by blood and perspiration. She sat down and started tending to her wounds on her arms and legs. Dried blood coated her legs and arms. Apple always carried a first-aid kit around with her. Some prickles were embedded in her skin, making it nearly impossible to get them out, even with the help of tweezers. Once she was all bandaged and her wounds were as tendered to as they could be, she got up and continued her way to the centre of the maze.

Apple hadn't been walking for long when the thorn walls started caving in. Slowly at first, you could tell that they were moving unless you stared at them for long enough, and then faster and faster. Apple spun around as she heard the rustling of leaves to find the thorns falling on top of each other. In a split second Apple was off running again. She was sure that if she has waited just a second longer she would have been buried alive under the sharp thorns. The thorns seemed to come to life. As they started collapsing in front of her she took a sharp left. She kept running and running. Until she just stopped, dead in her tracks. Where there used to be a path ahead of her now was just a thorn wall with a gap that was shrinking by the minute. Thorns had covered her way out of the maze and trapped her with nowhere to run. The only way to carry on was to go through the thorns. Apple braced herself as she squeezed in. There was enough gaps in the thorns for her to slowly make her way through, but it was a painful process. Thorns got caught in her hair, clothes and any skin that wasn't protected. She had to cover her face with her arms to ensure that the thorns would get to her eyes while still pushing apart the thorns so that she could get through. She could feel the sensation of millions of small, sharps spikes digging into every possible place on her body. Apple's breathing started to increase and she had the overwhelming sense of being smothered. As claustrophobia set in, Apple didn't think she could handle much more. Maybe she should turn back? Luckily, small patches of light started to make its way through gaps in the thorns, signalling the end of her struggle. With one final push Apple was free from the prickly wall. If she wanted to get the key, there was only one way to go. Forward.


	7. Adelina

Apple's legs throbbed with pain, but she continued to march them forwards. They were newly bandaged thanks to the royal first-aid kit that Apple brought everywhere with her. One could never be too prepared. Her only fear was that they would scar, some of the thorns had cut in quite deep. But never mind, she would worry about that later.

The twists and turns seemed to continue on forever. Apple was starting to worry that she would never find anything in this continuous maze and this was all just some nasty trick or trap set by the Evil Queen. But then she heard a high-pitched bleating noise. She turned another corner and found a beautiful fawn stuck in one of the torn walls, a rope around its neck seeming to be the main cause, but the many thorns tangled in its brown fur wasn't helping. She quickly knelt down to the baby fawn who was now bleating in panic. Instantly, Apple felt worried for its safety. The view of the fawn was a rather distressing one and Apple couldn't stand to see an innocent animal in trouble. In an attempt to calm it down she placed a hand on its furry nose. It started to calm down and tried to nuzzle Apple's hand but found it was unable to get any closer due to thorns ripping into its body. Wanting to help, Apple searched through her first-aid bag for something to cut the fawn loose but all she found were some nail scissors.

"I guess this will have to do." Apple spoke out loud, seemingly to the fawn. She was about to start naming away at the rope when she was approached by a figure clad in a cloak and hood that covered most of its body. It removed the hood from its face to reveal a pale white woman.

"W-who are you?" Apple trembled. The fawn shrunk down amongst the thorns. The woman's ruby-red hair was draped down the woman's shoulders. She wore a pitch black dress, it's train swiftly gliding over on the ground. On her right wrist there was a black band and sitting on top of the band was a raven with piercing, red eyes.

"Please do not be afraid." The woman's voice was soft and gentle. It reminded Apple of a small child's. Her mannerisms appeared to be that of a gentle soul, but the look that she had in her eyes put Apple off and she decided to approach the situation with caution, despite her gentle actions.

"My name is Adelina and I am here to make you an offer." Adelina explained slyly. As she spoke, she bushed a strip of her red hair away from her face and pinned it behind her ear.

"What kind of offer?" Questioned Apple. A grin spread across Adelina's face which made Apple feel even more uncomfortable then before. A glint of glee was in her eyes.

"You see, I have something you might want." Adelina produced a key that was secured to her neck be some string. On the end of the string was a key, half black and half gold. At the end of the key was a red apple on top of a black raven feather. As soon as she saw it Apple knew exactly what it was.

"Our story key!" She exclaimed.

"That's right. Do you want it?" Adelina giggled lightly.

"What do I have to do to get it?" Apple asked as she found some new determination inside of her. If she could get the key now, her adventure would be finished much earlier than she originally thought. She guessed that there had to be some sort of catch. The Evil Queen would never give the key up so easily.

"Why, you can come and get it right now. As soon as you touch it you'll be transported back to your high school. Honest." Adelina smiled innocently. Hesitantly, Apple eyed her up and down. The offer just seemed too good to be true. The fawn bleated loudly and Apple almost jumped as she had forgotten it was there. She remembered the pair of nail clippers in her hand. She moved to walk back over to the poor fawn.

"Oh, just let me cut this fawn loose first, then I'll take the key."

"NO!" Adelina bellowed, her eyes glinted with malice for just a second and her into countenance melted away. "You must choose between the animal's life or the key!" Adelina waved her hand and the fawn disappeared in a puff of black smoke.

"What did you do to it!" Apple screamed. She now realised that Adelina was playing with her weakness of caring for animals. There was this twisted joy shown now in her face as she observed Apple's panic. It was clear that she was enjoying this. The wall behind Adelina sunk into the ground, revealing the fawn which was now on top of a column of stone, surrounded by lava. The fawn was bleating with fear, having no where to move. Apple only had to look at the set up for a few moments to understand her task. She was going to have to choose between her key and the fawn's life.

"So what's it gonna be Apple." Adelina taunted. "Your precious key or that pathetic little fawn."

"It's not pathetic!" Apple yelled back. She did not like this woman. Adelina just shrugged. She had now fully disregarded her old disguise and was shamelessly flaunting her blatant enjoyment.

"I'm still waiting for an answer." Her voice was lilting and almost as if it was just daring Apple to make the wrong decision. Seeing Apple hesitate, she continued and pushed her even more.

"Won't Raven sleep forever without this? Isn't everyone counting on you to save the day? What would they say if you came back without it?" While she said this, Adelina got closer to Apple, circling her in a menacing way and flaunting the story key. She got excruciatingly close and whispered her final blow into Apple's ear.

"What would your mother say if you failed?" She withdrew with a big, malicious grin as if she had already won. This last comment sent Apple over the edge. This woman was purposefully worming away at Apple's would her mother do? It didn't take much thinking to know how Snow White would do this situation. She knew exactly what she would do. The problem was Apple didn't know if she wanted to do. It would be so easy to just take the key here. But it was the royal thing to do and Apple was a royal through and through.

"Get the fawn down!" Apple demanded, a firmness in her voice that even surprised herself. This sent Adelina into a rage. Her eyes glowed.

"You're really going let this opportunity go for _that_!" She pointed at the fawn, pronouncing that with such venom that repulsed Apple.

"I'm serious. Let it go!" Apple wouldn't budge and she held firm despite what Adelina tried to do to dissuade her. Unexpectedly, Adelina then retained herself and all traces of he rage seemed vanish and she started to softly giggle. This instantly put Apple off and she started to doubt her choice. No, she shook herself, this is exactly what Adelina wants. She couldn't give into her.

"Now!" She demanded.

"Anything for you princess." Adelina cackled putting emphasise on princess. She then vanished in a puff of black smoke that stayed behind and swirled around Apple. She tried to swat at the smoke and as she moved, it moved with her not letting her go. After a moment, it dissipated into the air, leaving Apple and taking evert trace of the lava with it. Apple quickly rushed towards the fawn that was slowly walking forward, as if sceptical that the lava hadn't really gone. It's legs were shaking, making it difficult to walk and it gave out a few weak bleats of distress.

"Oh, are you okay little one?" She asked whilst trying to calm it down. She picked up the fawn, trying to get as much of the thorns out of its fur. While she did this, it nuzzled its head into her and immediately showed signs that it was starting to calm down. After making sure that the fawn was settled in her arms, Apple continued on. She had already lost enough time.

Left. Left. Right. Middle fork. Left. Right. Right. Right. Left.

Apple sighed as she hit another dead-end. This maze all looked the same. She turned around and retraced her steps until she reached the last intersection.

Right. Right. Middle fork. Left. Right. Right. Left.

It was then that Apple saw it. A bright light glowing amidst this sea of darkness. Could it be the exit? She picked up her pace until she was almost running. The fawn bleated in protest in her arms. She skidded to a stop at the doorway. It was the entrance to a small room. Apple almost squealed in excitement as she saw where the light was coming from.

On top of the crystal pedestal that sat in the middle of the room was the storybook key. It was floating about 5cm away from it pedestal and it was giving off an intense glow. One side of it was gold, the other black. On the end was a rosy, red Apple and a dark raven feather side by side as if they were equal. Apple cautiously walked up to the key. She hadn't forgotten Adelina's test and was well aware that this could be another one. The light was almost blinding and she had to look away. The fawn hurriedly jumped out of Apple's arms and ran away quickly, frightened by the bright light.

"Wait, come back!" Apple called after it but it was long gone. She was concerned for it as she was sure it would die all alone inside the maze, but she had other things to worry about. She didn't have time to chase after the fawn. Instead she turned her attention towards the key. She reached out for it and enclosed her hand around it. For a split-second there was silence and nothing happened. Apple was confused and slightly alarmed by this. She had just assumed that once she had the key, she would just be taken home. It turned out that she didn't have to worry as only moments later a light that was so intense that Apple had to squeeze her eyes closed emanated from it. Once the light had faded and she opened them again, she found herself no longer standing in the black maze. She was back in the Evil Queen's castle. She looked behind her to find the mirror staring back at her own reflection. She had made it out alive.

* * *

Dexter sat in a chair next to Raven, slowly stroking her hair. Apple had been gone for a day and he was starting to worry. If Apple didn't get back then Raven wouldn't wake up. Maybe that would be a good thing though. He didn't know if he would be able to handle the jealousy of Raving and Daring together, not to mention the horror Raven would be in once she realised what they had done. No. Dexter shook his head. This was no time to be selfish. Raven needed him and he was willing to help, no matter what the cost. At that moment the inter-com screeched on.

"Would Dexter Charming please come to the Headmasters office? Dexter Charming to the Headmasters office." A monotoned voice said. Dexter bounded out if his seat. This could only mean one thing. Apple must be back. Little did he know that it was about something completely different.


	8. Duchess Swan

"You wanted to see me sir?" asked Dexter as opened the big, mahogany door to Headmaster Grimm's office.

"Yes. Do come in ." Headmaster Grimm was being unusually polite. Dexter slowly walked inside and sat in the chair opposite the headmaster. He made sure to keep his head high and his back straight. If Headmaster Grimm was being formal towards him then it was expected that he would do the same.

"You do understand how Daring will inherit the Charming legacy." Dexter almost laughed out loud. Of course he knew. Daring was the eldest sibling. But he still replied politely.

"Yes, I am aware of this."

"Your father has recently informed me that he would like for you to also have a royal destiny." Explained Headmaster Grimm. Dexter let out a slight groan. Of course no son of King Charming would become a Rebel and choose their own destiny. His destiny would have to be noble and heroic. It was something that he had thought he may have avoided after years of not mentioning it. He supposed that he was now going to be placed with another princess.

"We have decided to give you the destiny of being Duchess Swans prince since she doesn't have one yet." Dexter couldn't hold back a gasp. Duchess Swan! He barley even liked the girl and now he was going to be in her story. Dexter shook his head. He had to keep it together. He didn't overly know Duchess, he just assumed that she was nasty because that's what everyone else said. She was a bit of an outcast and a loner. Remembering that Headmaster Grimm was still present and that he had to give him an answer he responded as politely as he could.

"Alright, I understand." He was trying not to show his disappointment.

"Because of this I want you to get to know each other better. Spend some time with her. It's vital for your story." commanded Headmaster Grimm.

"Yes sir." Dexter half-heartedly agreed. He supposed that it did make sense.

"That is all. You may go." Dexter stood up and left the office, glad to have been dismissed. He was going to have a lot to think about.

* * *

Dexter sat on his bed and covered his face with his hands. He had to spend time with Duchess Swan. Didn't this mean that he had to end up marrying Duchess? And what about Raven? Would he ever have a chance with Raven now? No, that's right. How could he forget that Raven was going to marry his brother. He didn't have a chance anyway. He sighed and rolled onto his bed and faced the ceiling. He needed professional help and lying around here wasn't going to help. He got up with a sigh and went to the only person he knew could help.

"So you're telling me that you have to be Duchesses prince?" Cupid asked shocked. Dexter slowly nodded. Cupid burst out laughing.

"Hey it not that funny!" Dexter grunted at Cupid. He hadn't expected a reception like this from such a close friend. This was a serious problem.

"Well, it sorta is. And you really haven't thought this through have you." Cupid had tried to calm herself down as she could see that Dexter was really upset about this. She had to try harder for him. He needed her.

"Thought this through? There is nothing to think through! I have to end up being Duchesses prince and I won't be able to be with Raven. Even if I wasn't going to be part of Swan Lake I still wouldn't have a chance because Raven's going to be taking Apple's place and marrying my brother!" Dexter collapsed into the seat next to Cupid. It had been the first time he had confessed all his worries to someone else and he could see just how much it had been building up inside. It felt a little good to be letting things out.

"Oh Dexter, I had no idea you felt this way." Cupid felt bad for laughing before. She put her arms around Dexter and gave him a hug. "This must be really hard for you to deal with."

"I just don't no what to do." sighed Dexter.

"You know how I said that you hadn't thought this through properly."

"Yeah, so?"

"Well I meant it. Duchess isn't on the Royal rankings and if it stays that way."

"She won't get a happily ever after!" Dexter sat up, his eyes glinted a smile. "So then I won't end up marrying her and then I'm free to do what I want!" Finally, there was some hope that he would be able to get through this. His destiny didn't involve commitment as it currently stood his destiny was his. Somehow, he could hold the Royal tradition and still write his own destiny like a Rebel.

"There is one thing though." Cupid reminded him.

"What?"

"It does mean you'll have to watch Duchess um…die." There was a silence between the two friends as this reality set in.

"Oh yeah. That's gonna be hard." Dexter tried to say something, but how was he supposed to react at news like this.

"I suppose she was going to die anyway though." Dexter felt odd about the situation to say the least. He was happy that in the end he would get to choose his own path but he didn't want Duchess to die. Sure she tried to dob her 'friends' in, but who wouldn't when their life was at stake. It kinda made all her previous actions make sense and he almost felt sorry for the girl. He decided that he had to go see her. It wasn't her fault that she had the destiny that she did and they did need to get to know each other.

* * *

Duchess gracefully glided over the pristine water. Dancing helped her forget. Forget how rotten school was, forget how her only friend, Sparrow, was now avoiding her and just forget her story. She felt a light tap on her back that broke her concentration and she let out a loud honk as she missed her step and fell into the water. She looked back to see who had disturbed her and was quite surprised to see Dexter offering his hand.

"What do you want! I can get up myself you know!" Duchess snapped at him. She often had her guard up. Dexter looked taken aback.

"Sorry, it's just because I made you fall and all." Dexter mumbled. She didn't have to be sour. He was starting to think that this was a bad idea.

"Hmf! What do you want anyway?" demanded Duchess, crossing her arms over her chest in a rather defensive manner.

"I thought Headmaster Grimm would have told you. I'm going to be the prince in your story and..."

"Oh yeah. Headmaster Grimm did mention something about that. Why it had to be you out of all people is anyone's guess." She interrupted.

"Well I don't like it any better then you okay!" Dexter snapped back. He saw the look of horror and hurt on Duchess's face and quickly apologised.

"Sorry, I'm just confused that's all."

"Confused about what?" asked Duchess.

"My destiny. Why do we have to do what our parents do. It's just not fair!" He couldn't believe that he was going to have to spend who knows how long with her. It was going to be painful if she continued to act like this.

"Oh well, boohoo. Dexter has to follow his destiny. Even though his destiny doesn't last all his life and he gets to walk away scot-free. Not like some of us!" Duchess talked as if she was talking to a baby before sounding harsh at the end. She was suddenly more aggressive and Dexter realised that he had hit a nerve, not that she really couldn't be blamed for it.

"You're right. You're right. I'm sorry." Dexter apologised and sat down on a nearby bench. "Sit. I want to talk." He commanded and pointed at the seat opposite him. Duchess sighed reluctantly and obeyed. She figure she might as well hear hime out. They were going to be spending more time together.

"Now I know that we might not see eye-to-eye on some things but we hardly even know each other. So let's start again. Good afternoon milady, I'm Dexter Charming son of Prince Charming." Dexter acted extremely formal as he extended his hand to Duchess. She held back a laugh and played along.

"How lovely to meet Sir Charming. Duchess Swan, daughter of The Swan Princess, Odete." Duchess took Dexters hand and they lightly shook.

"What a fine name. Hasn't the weather been particularly splendours these past few days." inquired Dexter. He was surprised that Duchess was actually playing along. He kinda her took her for a no nonsense princess. It was nice to know that she had a fun side.

"Indeed it has." Duchess paused for a moment before bursting out laughing. "I'm sorry. I just couldn't take it anymore. Don't we sound ridiculous whilst trying to act formal?" Dexter grinned. Duchess was more likeable then he thought she would be. Maybe there was something hidden under all that bitterness, she just had to let it out more. They continued to talk for what seemed like hours on end and Dexter found that there might be much more to Duchess then what she was willing to show. He had to talk to Cupid about this because now he had another problem.

"Hey, Cupid. Can I come in?" Dexter knocked on Cupid's dorm door.

"Just a sec!" Cupid's voice rang from behind the door. Dexter could hear the movement of many items, as if someone was scrambling from the bathroom. Cupid opened the door.

"Hey Dex!" she greeted him.

"Hey, do you mind if we talk?" asked Dexter.

"Not at all, come in." Cupid gestured to Dexter to sit on her bed. Dexter walked into the room and sat next to her.

"It's about Duchess." He explained.

"What about Duchess?"

"Well we started talking today and she doesn't seem all that bad. She acted really nice and I found myself enjoying her company."

"Dexter you're not falling in love with her are you?!" Cupid gasped in shock. This couldn't be happening.

"No, no nothing like that. But I do feel like we're becoming friends." Dexter quickly denied. "Cupid, how am I going to watch her die?"

"I don't know Dex? Maybe try not to get to close."

"But she's so lonely. I can't just leave her on her own."

"I don't really know. It's getting late. Tell you what, go to bed now and we'll talk tomorrow. I'm sure that we can figure something out. The year isn't over yet so there is a chance she could still get on the royal rankings."

"Okay. I'll see you tomorrow then and thanks for you're support Cupid. Yore a really great friend." Dexter left for his own dorm and failed to hear Cupid sigh "Yeah, just a friend"

 **Authors Note:** I would like to point out that I am by no means shipping Duchess and Dexter, I'm Rexter all the way! But I don think that Duchess is an underrated character, there's so much we don't know about her. I am aware that Duchess does just turn into a swan forever, but for the sake of the story, I'm going with what would have happened in the original fairytale.


	9. Destinies

Briar barged her way through the crowd, pushing people to the ground and receiving plenty of annoyed glares. She would have been running now if it wasn't for the crowd. She grabbed the handle of the Headmasters office door and yanked on it as quickly as she could. As soon as the door opened she rushed inside and grabbed Apple, embracing her in a hug. Apple let out a yelp of surprise as she was pulled into Briar's embrace.

"Briar, you can let go now." Apple winced as Briar put pressure on her many cut and scratches.

"Oooh, sorry!" apologised Briar as she immediately let go. "I was so worried about you Apple. What happened?" Apple had to suppress a laugh, seeing Briar so worked up like that. She was so glad to be home, safe and sound in the company of her best friend forever after. She would never admit it but there was a point in the Evil Queen's castle where she feared that she wouldn't come back and now school seemed even more exciting and wonderful than before she had left.

"It's a long story. But I did get something." Apple produced their storybook key with glee. She was proud of her achievement. Not many people could say that they had successful encountered the Evil Queen and gotten away scot free.

"You got it!" Briar squealed, clearly sharing Apple's joy.

"Now we just have to open the book." Apple picked up the storybook but Briar stopped her.

"Wait, Apple. As soon as you unlock that, you'll be transported into your story. It's going to be a really longtime until we get to see you. So before you go I'll organise a farewell party!"

"That's a great idea Briar!" Apple's voice was filled with excitement. "I am really going to miss all of you guys."

"I know, me too. But there's no point in mopping about it now. C'mon we have a party to plan!" Briar grabbed Apple's hand and raced off to get things started. Apple smiled sadly. She really was going to miss her best friend.

"Apple! I'm so glad you're alright." Ashlynn squeezed her friend tightly.

* * *

The noise and buzz surrounding Apple was huge as every one of her friends tried to talk to her at once at dinner.

"Were you able to get it?" asked Dexter hopefully. Apple nodded and Dexter felt a wave of relief and a goofy smile of relief spread across his face.

"What was it like at the Evil Queen's castle?"

"Was it scary?"

"Did you actually meet her?"

"One at a time you guys, I can't answer all of you at once!" Apple yelled over all of them. She proceeded to tell them everything that had happened at the castle. Everyone was silent as she told her tale. Once it was over, most of the questions had stopped and her friends began to talk among themselves. Apple looked down at her plate and pushed her food around with the fork. She didn't have the appetite to eat now, she was too worried. How was she going to tell them? There was no way that they would all agree. Ashlynn noticed how glum and miserable Apple was acting, which didn't make much sense. Concerned, she addressed her friend.

"Everything okay Apple?" Ashlynn asked. Apple looked at her. Her mouth opened, ready to brush it off and tell Ashlynn that everything was okay and that she was just tired, but she stopped herself. She knew there was no point in lying. They would find out sooner or later. She gave Ashlynn a slight shake of her head and then called for attention from the table. Everyone stopped talking and eyes were once again on Apple. Apple apprehensively chewed on her lip before addressing the table.

"Umm, there is actually something that I want to talk to you all about and I don't think that any of you will like it," Apple nervously began. "I was talking to Headmaster Grimm after I arrived back and well, there's something that we overlooked. When Raven and I start our story it means that everyone will start their as well."

"WHAT!" everyone cried instantaneously. Apple smiled nervously. She knew this was going to happen and was ready for the onslaught of questions and arguments. Of course the solution wasn't going to be easy. Now she highly doubted that they would ever be able to convince everyone and wake up Raven.

"So we all have to follow our destinies if we want Raven to wake up?" Ashlynn clarified. She anxiously glance at Hunter. They had been dating since the beginning of the school year and she didn't want to loose them. They had thought that because of Raven they would be able to reject their destinies and be together, but now it was because of Raven that they couldn't.

"So we all start our stories earlier then planed. Big deal." Cerise shrugged it off. "If it's for Raven, I'm in."

"Me too." Maddie agreed.

"I don't see why not." Cedar joined in. Slowly everyone around the table agreed to start their stories for Raven except for Hunter, Ashlynn and Briar.

Briar was in shock. This had come out of nowhere for her. Unlike most of her other friends who didn't have much or anything to loose by starting their stories, she would be making a huge sacrifice and would never see any of her friends again. She felt a hand on her shoulder and turned around to see Apple.

"Briar" was all she said, giving her an apologetic look. It was clear that Apple didn't want to do this to Briar and that it hurt causing her friend to make such a tough decision.

"Apple, I don't know if I can do that," Briar said in barely a whisper. She could feel tears forming in her eyes and was using all of her effort to keep them there, not rolling down her cheeks. "I know that this is all for Raven's sake but I'm just not ready to say goodbye to all these friends. I want Raven back as much as everyone else but you're asking me to give up too much!" At this point Briar was practically yelling and all eyes were on her. The tears that she had fought to hold back were now freely flowing. "I-I just need some time to think!" And with that Briar slunk out of the Castle-teria without saying a word. Apple looked visibly upset and shocked. The worry and fear were written on her face. Although Ashlynn really didn't want to add to Apple's stress, she knew that she had to talk to her about it too. After a few minutes had passed, normal (well as normal as you could expect) conversation returned to the table. This gave Ashlynn an opportunity to take Apple aside and talk to her.

"I think Hunter and I'll talk about. Sorry Apple." She tried to be gentle in her explanation. She knew that Apple really didn't need another problem after what Briar had just done. Unfortunately, it didn't seem to help.

"No, it's alright. It's a big deal and I think Briar's right. I'm asking for too much!" She declared as she pulled away from her friends and walked defeatedly but to her dorm room.

* * *

Ashlynn and Hunter sat at the base of the True Hearts tree. They had to discuss their dilemma and it wasn't an easy choice to make. They knew that if they agreed to go through with their stories, there was no chance that they would be able to be together. Ashlynn would be forced to marry a prince and Hunter didn't even want to think about what he would do after his story was over.

"Hunter, I don't really know what to do. Raven's a great friend and everyone seems to really want her back but..." Ashlynn started but was cut off by Hunter.

"I know. I want to be with you too Ash" He looked sadly down at his girlfriend.

"Then what do we do?" She looked down and nibbled on her bottom lip as she always did when she was anxious. Her hand automatically found Hunters and fit perfectly inside, as it always did. Hunter gave her hand a reassuring squeeze and she looked back up at him, where she saw something that she hadn't been expecting. There were tears in hid eyes.

"Hunter." She said half out of shock and half comforting. Hunter let go of Ashlynn's hand and quickly wiped that tears away as quickly as they had formed there.

"I'm so sorry Ash. I wish that we could be together, but I think we've both known that this just couldn't work forever." Ashlynn looked over at him, confused and heartbroken.

"But I don't know how I could ever live without you. That's why I…. I'm so sorry Ashlynn. I love you so much." Before Ashlynn could even comprehend what he was saying, Hunter had pulled her into a tight embrace and was kissing her. As he did, he retrieved a small bottle containing purple dust at of his pocket. He quickly broke the kiss and threw the dust on top of Ashlynn and himself, showering them in purple sparkles. There eyes met for a moment and Hunter squeezed Ashlynn's hand one last time.

* * *

Briar heard a knock on her dorm door before Ashlynn entered, humming to herself a happy tune.

"Hey Ash, what's in your hair?" Briar had quickly spotted the purple sparkles adorning Ashlynn's hair. It looked kinda cute and Briar wondered if Ashlynn was trying to start a new trend. It wouldn't be the first time.

"Hmm?" Ashlynn looked vaguely at Ashlynn before looked at her own reflection in her vanity. "Oh, I have no idea. It looks kinda pretty don't you think."

"Huh!" Responded Briar, more to herself then to Ashlynn. It wasn't quite like her to be so forgetful. But then again she was under a lot of stress and Briar could definitely understand that you could do some crazy things out of stress. Since they were having the same type of dilemma, she decided to bring it up with her roommate. It would probably help to get someone else's opinion.

"So have you decided what you're going to do about your story? You going to agree to start it or what?"

"Yeah, why not?" Ashlynn simply shrugged.

"Oh, so Hunter was okay with it? I thought that it would have taken you too a lot longer to make up your mind." At these words Ashlynn looked at Briar. She looked shocked and confused.

"Why would it have to be okay with Hunter? This doesn't have anything to do with him." Now it was Briar's turn to be confused.

"But what about your relationship? You know that you can't be together if you agree." Ashlynn burst out laughing.

"Relationship!? That's a good one Briar. Imagine me dating a rebel." Ashlynn chuckled to herself as she headed out the door, leaving Briar dumbfounded. What was going on?


	10. Cora and Amore

Cupid rummaged through her draws, her bag. She couldn't have lost it. She hadn't taken it anywhere with her for ages, unless…

'No, no one would take it. Who would need it?' Cupid thought to herself but the longer she searched for it, the more apparent it became. She had checked her closet, desk drawers and even under the bed but it was just nowhere to be found. There was only explanation. Someone had taken it. Cupid started to panic. What would her father say if he found out she had lost it. It was her most important possession and without it she would be basically useless trying to complete her destiny.

"No, he won't find out because I'm going to get it back." She determinedly vowed to herself. She decided to start by asking her friends if they knew anything. She doubted that they did but right now she didn't want to be alone. She knew how important it was to tell someone if you had a problem, especially of this magnitude. However, she didn't have to wait very long to find a friend.

"Hey Cupid!" Maddie rushed up to her friend. If anyone knew love it was Cupid so maybe she knew what was going on with Hunter. Cupid was definitely the first person to go to in a love crisis. She had encounter Hunter earlier and when she had asked about Ashlynn he didn't seem to remember entirely who Ashlynn was. It was so out of character considering how close they were and that they had to consider their relationship at the moment.

"Hey Maddie," Cupid faked a smile. It was easier if she did this without Maddie. She didn't mean to be rude but Maddie's craziness sometimes got in the way. Plus, she did have a tendency to go a little overboard and become suspicious of everyone.

"Have you seen Hunter by any chance?" asked Maddie.

"No, not since lunch. Why?" Cupid replied.

"He was acting really strange earlier. When I asked him about Ashlynn he didn't know who she was. Well, he knew who she was like she is Cinderella's daughter and that they were friends but he couldn't remember that they were in a relationship. So I decided to come to you because you know all about love and I thought that you might be able" Maddie spoke twice her usual speed and Cupid was eventually able to cut in.

"Wait, what! Hunter doesn't remember he loves Ashlynn?" Cupid thought hard about it. There had to be an explanation. There was no way that anyone could master a memory wipe spell, especially considering that not many students had magic. Unless.

"Maddie, does Ashlynn remember Hunter?" Cupid asked slowly.

"I don't know. I've been looking for Hunter not Ashlynn. Do you think she knows what's happening with Hunter?" Maddie asked as Cupid softly sighed. "Not exactly but, I think I might know what happened. We have to find Ashlynn and get everyone together."

"Well, our best bet is to check her room. If she isn't there, then Briar might know where she is."

"That's actually a really good idea Maddie. Come on, we need to find Ashlynn as quickly as possible."

* * *

Cupid and Maddie had entered Briar and Ashlynn's room to find Briar lying on her bed listening to music off her mirror phone. Cupid walked over to Briar and sat on the end of the bed. Maddie stayed standing not far away.

"Hi Briar. Um, sorry to disturb you but we need your help." Briar took her headphones off and sat up.

"Yeah?" She asked.

"Have you seen Ashlynn at all?" questioned Cupid. Briar nodded.

"She was in here earlier and she seemed fine until I asked her if she needed any advice, you know with her current situation but she just laughed. It was almost like she didn't remember that she was in a relationship" explained Briar.

"With Hunter?" Cupid quickly finished the sentence.

"Yeah. How did you know." inquired Briar.

"I saw Hunter acting the same way. He didn't even know that he was in a relationship with Ashlynn. Something happened." Maddie explained.

"And I think I know what happened." Cupid smiled grimly.

"What happened Cupid? You clearly know what's been going on" Maddie bounded over to the bed.

"It's my Cora and Amore book. It's full of spells, potions and advice for nearly every love problem. I use it all the time and it's gone missing. I think someone used a particular spell in it to separate Ashlynn and Hunter." explained Cupid.

"Who would want to seperate Ashlynn and Hunter? It's not like they have any enemies do they?" Briar wondered.

"Apple!" Maddie convicted. Cupid just rolled her eyes. The wasn't very surprised that Maddie was already accusing people when they hadn't even investigated anything yet. Hell, they had no proof that someone had used Cupid's book.

"Come on Maddie, why would Apple do that. Ashlynn is one of the Apple's closest friends."

"No, think about it. Ashlynn and Hunter's relationship is in the way of Apple starting her story, so she found a way to get rid of them. Plus, she never was a fan of them being together in the first place." Rebutted Maddie, clearly to convinced to be convinced of otherwise. Cupid sighed. It did make some sort of sense, but it was so out of character for Apple to do something like that. Cupid didn't even want to consider it.

"Well, we won't know what happened until we find my book." She declared, hoping that it might distract Maddie from her suspicions of Apple. True or not, they didn't need fighting to help solve this problem. "We should get as many people involved as possible, and check anywhere we can. As we're already here, we should check Ashlynn's side of the room for any possible clues."

Cupid walked over to Ashlynn's bed and started rummaging through the drawers in her bedside table. She found books, pens and all kinds of little knick-knacks but no clues or book. Maddie and Briar started to check places as well, checking under her bed, in closets and behind desks. After about 20 minutes of searching Maddie stopped.

"Cupid, I don't think it's here. Why don't we check Hunter's room? Maybe there's something there." She suggested.

"I suppose your right." Cupid nodded and the three of them left them and walked silently down the hallway. Briar paused for a moment before knocking. Dexter greeted them when he opened the door.

"Hey!" he smiled cheerfully.

"Hey Dex." Cupid smiled back. She quickly stopped herself. She could already feel her cheeks growing redder. She knew that she couldn't be with him and she had to fight the temptation. As someone who was supposed to help other people with love, she couldn't break someone's heart just so that she could be happy.

"We were wondering if Hunter was here?" Briar broke the silence and the other two nodded.

"Sorry I haven't seen since this morning." Dexter apologised.

"No that's good." Cupid sighed in relief. This would have been much harder if Hunter had been there. "Can we come in?" Dexter nodded.

"So what happened?" Dexter asked.

"It's a long story but we need to search Hunter's side of the room." Dexter gave the girls a puzzled look and a questioning look towards Cupid, clearly asking for an explanation.

"It's really important Dex. Something's happened to Hunter and Ashlynn and we think there maybe something to help them here."

"Alright but don't take too long. Hunter could be back any minute and I don't think he'd be happy to see you all here" Cupid gave Dexter a thankful smile and then joined the other girls as they searched the room. It wasn't long until Maddie found it, in the top draw of Hunter's bed-side table. It was as if he hadn't even tried to hide the book.

"Cupid! Is this it?" She called out. Cupid rushed over to Maddie

"Yes that's it!" she shirked in delight. She reached over and picked it up.

"Who would have put it in there?" Briar walked over to join them.

"I don't know but I need to figure out what happened to Ashlynn and Hunter." Cupid walked over the desk and put the book on the table. She was about to start flicking through the pages when she noticed something lodged between the first page. She quickly removed it. It was a carefully folded up note. Cupid read it to herself and went pale.

"What is it?" Briar questioned her friends distress.

"I know who took my book. And it isn't good." She told them and started to read the note aloud.

 _Cupid,_

 _If I can remember I will return your book. I'm sorry I took it without your permission but if I told you what I was planning you would have stopped me. It's become clear to me that Ashlynn and I can't be together if we want to save Raven. I don't have the heart to break up with her so I used one of the potions to make us forget. Please don't be mad. This is for the best._

 _Hunter._

Everyone gasped in shock. Dexter, who had been curious to what the girls were looking for and were partly focusing on what they were going reacted.

"He did what!" He asked shocked but he got no response as Cupid was already frantically flipping through the pages.

"I know what he did." She said as she stopped on a page titled Forget Me Not. The potion was sparkly purple and looked a lot like glitter.

"I saw that in Ashlynn's hair!" Briar exclaimed. Maddie read the paragraph above the potion out loud.

"Not happy with your love life but don't want to go through the heart-ache of breaking up? Now you don't have to. Simply sprinkle the potion on you and the desired person and you'll instantly forget you loved them and they loved you."

"There has to be a counter spell or something Cupid." Briar desperately asked. Hunter may have decided to take this course of action, but it didn't sound like Ashlynn had. Cupid quickly rummaged through the book, turning pages so quickly that she almost ripped them right out of the book. But there was nothing. No hint of a counter spell. Cupid looked up at her friends with tears in her eyes, knowing the bad news she had to tell them.

"I'm sorry but there isn't anything that I can do." Cupid sadly explained.


End file.
